


Nothing But Bad Luck ((Lucifer X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Bad luck. It's all i've ever been. Why can't I do anything right? Well.. It's time for a change! With this new job, i'll do the best I can do. Well... Maybe.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Nothing But Bad Luck ((Lucifer X Reader One Shot))

I'm ready. I can do this! Don't be afraid, don't back down. I took a deep breath, adjusting my collar and standing up as straight as I could. Today was my first day after all, so I had to make a good impression!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and took a quick glance to my new co-worker. She giggled, shaking me lightly. "Calm down. The boss is super nice." Her reassuring words made me relax. I offered a nod and turned back ahead. Relax... Right. I leaned against the truck, crossing my arms. First day... This truck was all mine now. It was my job to deliver precious cargo so I couldn't mess up.

Ever since I was little, I always found myself messing up somehow, like I wasn't meant to do anything right. That's why I was so tense after all. Because I want to show my boss just how good I could be! This isn't just my first day on the job, but my first job entirely. I turned eighteen not long ago and decided to start working. Not just for my parents who were tired of supporting me, but for myself to finally break my bad luck streak.

I shivered, recalling the last mistake I had made.

I had been at a zoo and bought an ice cream and a small cup of oats to feed the goats. When I went to sit down and eat the ice cream quickly before seeing the goats, the smell had attracted wild birds and I was swarmed.

They took my ice cream too... I shook my head to break free if the memory. That was only a couple days ago but I felt like I could still feel their beaks stabbing into my skin. I suddenly heard the sound of a pair of large doors creaking open and looked back to the garage sliding open, shedding the inner walls with light. In the center stood a tall man, arms behind his back. His black hair was short and wavy, not at all like I had expected him to be. I applied online so I hadn't even seen his face before now. He seemed so professional... I quickly stood up and straightened myself as much as I could again. My boss began to move forward, slick black shoes tapped against the ground. He was smiling, and I tried to meet his joy with my own, but I probably looked silly, forcing such a big grin.

My coworker bound up to his side, saying something quietly that I couldn't make out. My boss nodded, saying something in return then looked up to meet my eyes.

New job... Can't mess this up! "Good morning!" I waved, moving up. My boss stood right before me, his eyes examining me carefully then he set a hand atop my head. "You're so short." He chuckled. Me? Short!? Sure, he was way taller, but I was average for my age! "R-Right." I avert my eyes. My boss returned to crossing his arms. "So do you think you're ready for this job?" He raised an eyebrow curious. I inhaled sharply then nod. "Yes sir! Jungle delivery takes great care in sending each item to the correct customer without mistake and with a smile!" I clapped my hands together. Jungle... That was the company I worked for. The website was called Jungle. Co where people could order anything they imagined and the delivery would send it anywhere in the world. Each truck had a set route of course, so people would be constantly driving into unknown neighborhoods and when it was too far, trucks would stop for hand-offs of the items. I hadn't seen it personally, but I read about it in the job description of my resume. I wonder where I would be assigned.... Nowhere far I hope. My boss suddenly bellowed in laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. "Kid, I think i'm going to like you." He pulled something from his pocket and handed over what looked like a folded up piece of paper. "Here you go. For your first delivery, I'm going to give you a test. The person who lives at the address written here is constantly ordering things from us. He recently signed up to allow himself to be part of the test runs for his new orders. So..." A pen twirled around his fingers as he explained. "This will be a real delivery but don't worry about being perfect in every way. Just make sure you're on time, nothing is broken, and you have a good attitude. I'll be emailing the costumer about your service when you're done." He grinned then turned his back. "I'll load your truck personally, so don't worry about that. But you'll need to unload."

As my boss returned to the garage and began to move boxes around, I unfolded the paper and checked the address. This street name... It was familiar. I'm certain I actually live around this area myself. What luck! I didn't even have to punch the address into the GPS. My coworker nudged my side with a bright smile. "Good luck (y/n)! I heard the guy who lives here is weird." She leaned in to whisper the last part then bound off before I could ask.

Well, this was finally it. I pulled open the door to my new truck and hopped in, looking around to examine everything. Leather seats, clean black wheel, this truck was obviously new. A small scent tree hung off the mirror, giving off a mint scent. I think I'll leave that on for now.

The truck lightly moved as I felt box after box being loaded up in the back. Then a rough knocking on the side. When I looked out the window, I could see boss giving a thumbs up. I nodded, leaning back in and checking the buttons. There was one to close the back, right? I didn't see anything like that until I looked up to the blinds atop The room. A black button stuck to the end of it. I pressed it and felt the back shift. Normally, it was just someone closing the back manually but this was apparently a new truck which tests out new technology. I ran my hand over the steering wheel and smiled. "First day for both of us, huh?"

I set the address paper beside me where a clipboard also sat, set inside for me before I even arrived. This was it then... My first delivery! No way I can mess this up.

\-------------------------------

I messed up. I messed up so bad. I dropped my head on the wheel and let out a groan. How could I be so late? I somehow got stopped at every stoplight, an accident on the highway caused a massive traffic jam, the truck ran out of gas and I had to call a tow truck to drag it to a gas station, and when I finally get here, it's already night. So much for my bad luck going away and getting a perfect score on my delivery. After a couple minutes of wallowing in my pain, I dragged myself out of the truck but not before grabbing the clipboard. I would need his signature before I brought the boxes up, so that was first. I hope he didn't mind the timing and hopefully my boss would understand. Just spreading a whole lot of hope and praying it stuck right about now. I remembered the number which had been... On the top floor I believe. It was a small apartment building but seemed cozy enough. Not that i was thinking about living here of course. I hurried up the steps to the top floor and knocked on the door the number said. I had to wait a minute, hearing speaking from inside then movement approaching the door. "Who is it?" A sleepy sounding voice muttered from the other side.

"J-Jungle. Co delivery, sir." I held the clipboard to my chest. The door began to open and who stood before me was a tired looking teenage boy, rubbing one of his eyes and letting out a yawn. "Yup that's me right here." He held up a hand then reached out for my clipboard. This... Couldn't be it, right? This kid was the constant buyer? He barely looked older than me, and appeared so thin and tired, it didn't appear he ate a lot nor slept well. I gave his a suspicious look but handed it over along with a pen. He jot down something quickly and handed the items back. "Do you know how late you are?" The boy leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. I sighed, nodding slowly in response. "Sorry. There was some unexpected delays."

A smile peaked over his lips. "I like getting my stuff before my roommates get home but they're asleep anyway so you're lucky this time. But I won't be so forgiving the next." He suddenly winked, pushing himself up. "So where's my stuff?" The boy looked around. Did I just hear... What I thought I did? I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face. "Hey, you said 'next time' so that means you're going to give me another chance?"

He shrugged, yawning again. "Whatever. As long as I get my stuff without my roommates finding out, you're good with me. Now about my packages-?"

"Right." I shook my head. "I'll be right back!" I felt my heart beating quickly as I rushed down to the truck. I was super late, but he said it was okay! He doesn't mind my mistake and is even letting me deliver again! Nothing got broken and I've been my nicest I could be, so i just had to make better time. Piece of cake. I swung open the door to the truck and tapped the button to open the back, revealing a couple boxes inside. Not as much as I thought there would be for the constant buying customer, after all. I swiped up the first, rather light box and rushed back up the stairs, setting it before the door where he stood waiting.  
"Oh, this must be my soup." He glanced down to the box. "It's so annoying eating plain noodles everyday. And they taste expired anyway." A frown fell over his face and he pulled the box inside only to push it beside the door. "Now, don't tell me that's all of it?" He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, setting my hands on my hips. "Nope! There's a few more. Just a second." As I began to walk away, I heard him call out from behind. "Be quick about it! They might wake up any time!"  
I picked up pace to rush down the stairs. Returning to the truck, I pulled out a heavier box I struggled to carry. I wasn't really that strong but even someone with more strength would have been slowed down entirely by the weight. What did he order?  
I managed to carry the box to the steps then set it before my feet, taking a breath then looking up the stairs. How... Am I going to do this? I guess my only option was to lug it up carefully and try not to drop it. I slipped my hands underneath the box and began to hoist it up again, feeling it dig into my hands, I got it up a couple steps before I felt winded and set it down to take a break, making sure my leg pushed against the box so it wouldn't fall. I wiped the sweat from my head, sucking in a deep breath then exhaling. This was my first job and I was already super late. I can't mess this up too! When I tried to lift the box again, I suddenly found I couldn't lift it. Being unable to slip my hands under it on the now hard steps, so I tried to grab it from the other direction, moving my leg to allow my arm to take its place then.. My heart left out of my chest as the box slipped from my hands. In a quick attempt, I held my leg in front of it but I was too late and it fell. I felt myself fall backwards through the air then my back his against the ground. That... Luckily didn't hurt as bad as I had expected but my whole body started to ache all over. More bad luck, I see. I cracked open my eyes, which I had closed during the fall and readied to stand when I heard another noise. A loud clanging getting closer and closer... What was that? I raised up my head to look but I barely got the chance as the heavy box suddenly fell from the stairs, falling on top of my leg. I grit my teeth and tried to pull away only in vain. I wanted to cry out but I did my best to keep quiet. The shock from falling and the pain this was giving me... I felt my world begin to grow dizzy. Even doing my best to stay awake, I shook my head and pulled again but the box didn't budge. Everything was going black, before I finally passed out, I spot a shadow approaching for a mere moment, descending down the stairs to me. What... Was going to happen now? I messed up again. There's no way... I can fix this. I probably broke whatever was inside, I was late, I injured myself, I couldn't even deliver the packages. I really am... Just bad luck.

Why did I feel so warm? I remembered what happened last night almost instantly so what happened after that? I could feel something brushing through my hair slowly. I pulled my arms to my chest and wrapped them around myself tightly. I think I was alright. The brushing stopped as I moved but when I lay still again, it continued. What was this? My leg was killing me, but it didn't feel broken or anything. My ankle was sore and I could feel the obvious bruise along the side but... Yeah, I'm okay. I slowly cracked open my eyes, being met with a wall in front of me. This... Was not my house. Was I kidnapped? No, that's silly. Sure, I passed out but if I were kidnapped, I probably wouldn't feel this safe and relaxed here. Now that I actually paid attention, it felt like I was laying in someone's lap. Their fingers stroked my hair as I did. Who was this? I tried to lift myself up and their hand quickly grabbed hold of my shoulder. "Hey slow down." The male voice chuckled. It was familiar, and I think I recall from where. Did the young costumer take me in last night after I fainted? Thinking back to it, I still felt a little shaken up from that fall. I turned to examine his face, giving me a small smirk. "That was quite the accident last night." He leaned back, using his arms to keep him up and letting me move. I struggled to a proper sit, inspecting the house. It smelled strongly of noodles and garbage littered the area around us which was probably giving off that smell. It wasn't anything special at all, really. A single table, a fridge and little kitchen area, a door to a bathroom, and the small spot where I was right now, a little table holding a laptop where he sat at. The window behind it was warning the appointment with sunlight. "I'm sorry." I lowered my head to him apologeticly. "I'm Hanzō Urushihara." He spoke after a moment. "Call me whatever you want I don't care." The boy pulled his knee up to his chest to rest his arm on it. "Now's the part where you tell me your name."

Of course, I was already being rude. "It's (y/n)." I closed my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I still had boxes to deliver, and all that noise probably woke your roommates and I caused you trouble by taking me in for the night and I probably broke your package and-"

"Woah, slow down." Urushihara waved a hand quickly. "Relax. Nothing happened. My roommates slept like a rock and they're out doing stuff now so it's just us here." He rubbed his neck then it our a sigh. "It was a pain to explain you but they understood. Anyway, the package was fine. You couldn't break that no matter how much you dropped it." He pulled himself up, making his way to the corner of the room and opening the lid to one of the boxes. He smiled at it's contents then nodded for me to see. Was this even allowed? I wasn't supposed to look at the mail but if the owner is letting me... I rose to my feet and carefully made my way over. With each step, my ankle screamed at me, causing a slight limp but I could at least walk a little still. I look down in to the box, inspecting what had been so heavy and I almost laughed out loud. "You ordered a bunch of books!" I glanced up to Urushihara. "That makes sense for the weight. But why so many?" I reached inside and pulled one out. Just a single book weighed a lot in my hands so an entire box of them... I flipped it over and skimmed down the back. "This looks like a work manual." I set it back and picked up another. This one looked like the same thing but for a different set of skills. "Yeah." He let our a deeper sigh. "I'm being forced to start helping around the house soon. I don't want to be stuck in some dead-end job like the others so I've been looking around." He crossed his arms and tilt his head, causing his deep purple hair to start to fall over his face. "But whatever. I'm probably not even going to read them anyway." Urushihara waved it off and returned to his spot in front of the laptop. "it's already hard work to do this all day. I do plenty around here. If not for me, these guys would never suck it up and buy what they need too." He chuckled quietly. "Those greedy pigs. They call me lazy but I was the one who even ordered an actual bed with Maou's card." Urushihara gave me a thumbs up then fell onto his back. "You know, I don't really know why I decided to help you " He began. I moved to take a seat beside him, examining Urushihara carefully. He was thin, and pretty short. Despite that, he seemed healthy anyway, if not just lazy and tired looking. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and he moved in sluggish movements. Either from lack of exercise or lack of sleep but it was easily noticeable he needed one or both. "'I'm always finding bad luck." I replied slowly. "Last night was just another incident so I'm really glad you helped me." I offered a bright smile.

Urushihara shrugged, moving his hands behind his head. "Whatever. I couldn't just leave you there anyway. I didn't really want to take you in, but it would have been cruel to just leave you there so... you're welcome." He looked away and faced the wall. I pulled my phone from my pockets, checking the time and felt my heart leap from my chest. Work started in a few minutes and I never brought the truck back last night. I'm... So dead. "I need to go." I put the phone back in my pants and started to pull myself up, then stopping for a moment. "Thanks again." I quickly placed a small kiss on his cheek and hurried to my feet. As I raced out the door, I could hear him call my name but I didn't have time to stop. I was already going to be late so being as less late as possible might give me a better chance to keep my job.

"I'm so so sorry!" I bowed down to my boss, clenching my hands together after finishing my story. As I wait for my boss's reply, I could feel the fear in my gut growing. Was he going to fire me?

Suddenly he started laughing, clapping his hands together. "Oh (y/n) what a terrible night you had." He set a hand on my head. "Don't worry, it was just your first day. Stuff happens. The customer had very nice thins to say about you though this morning and even requested you for his next delivery." I raised my head to look up at boss. "Seriously? I had to have been the worst ever."

"Well he requested you personally so you did something right." Boss looked down at his clipboard. "Despite everything that happened, you managed to deliver the packages, even if he had to go to the truck to get the last of them himself. You didn't break anything, and even if you were late, he says it was still a good time somewhat and after you fainted, he said you were good company for a while. So.." He looked back up to meet my gaze. "All in all, I would call it a success. You didn't break any of the rules, technically."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'd definitely thank Urushihara the next time I see him. "So when's the next delivery? Today? Tomorrow?"

Boss shook his head. "Not even close. You're still hurt. Go home and rest for a few days. I'll send someone else for the next one, but I promise you'll be after that. Make sure you heal up." Boss grinned widely. "You got it?"

I gave boss a nod but I still didn't like that. I... Really want the next delivery. "Wait, boss?" I called before he walked away. The man turned back curiously as I caught his attention. "I..." I looked down to the ground. "I really want the next delivery. He requested me, after all. If I rest tomorrow and manage to heal enough to walk without a limp, can I do it?"

He was quiet for a moment then nod. "Sure. If you can heal enough in one night, you can have this one."

At his approval, I hurried home for the day. My ankle was still sore but I'm sure I had something in the medicine cabinet to help. When I checked, I found I had some pain relievers and bandages which I set on the counter then took a seat on the toilet lid. After taking one of the pills, I grabbed the bandages and began to wrap my foot with it, covering the injury but not before getting a good look at it. The whole ankle was swollen and red with hints of purple. The red mark ran up the side of my leg and only occupied in the area the box had hit.  
Like this, I could be able to work if I didn't have any heavy loads. With nothing else to do for the day but rest, I turned on the TV and wasted away the whole day before retiring for rest once nightfall hit.  
"Hey, you're back." A grin spread over my boss' face. I nodded, circling my foot around. It ached but I wasn't going to let him now that. Boss rubbed his chin, then gave a short nod. "Alright, you've proved me wrong! The truck is loaded already so you can head out now." He offered a thumbs up. I had to hold back from jumping in place, rushing to my truck and hopping inside right there. "Thank you!" I clenched my fists. I could feel tears form around my eyes, causing boss to gasp in surprise. "(y/n)? What's wrong?" He leaned down to my height. I sniffed, rubbing the water away. "It's nothing." I smiled to myself. "I'm just so glad that I can have another chance, even after I messed up so bad. This... Is my first job, you know? I want to do my best." I looked down to my feet. Right, after the horrible day yesterday, I had to do better. His arms tightened around me for a few seconds in a hug, then he stood up to his normal height again. "I know about you and your bad luck, (y/n). In fact, you could even say I expected something like this to happen. It's not your fault. But it's your job to show how strong you can be despite that." His large hand fell atop my head. I felt a warm heat in my chest at his words, not being able to hide the grin over my face. "Yeah.. I think you're right. I'll keep trying my best no matter the bad luck."

"That's the (y/n) I hired." My boss beamed. "Be careful on your foot today."

"I will." I promised, making my way to the truck.  
I felt an exhilaration of a sort as I started you the truck. "I can do it right this time." I clenched the wheel.

"Perfect time." I was met with a smug smirk as Urushihara crossed his arms. His bright purple eyes lowered to the ground as he inspected my foot, quickly making me uncomfortable. I cleared my throat, setting down the box before him. "Here's your order. And.. I have a question, if that's okay."  
The boy nodded, then stepped aside. "Come in. Oh, and bring that box with you. I don't really feel like carrying it." He shoved his hands in his pockets, letting out a sigh.  
I quickly held back a protest, raising the box again and setting it by the door as I entered. He closed it behind me and led me to the small table in the center of the apartment. "There's something I wanna talk about too. As much as it's a pain..." He muttered out the last part. I pretended I hadn't heard that, sitting across from him. "I'm just curious about why you requested me, after all the trouble I caused." I looked into my lap, ashamed. Urushihara chuckled, scratching his cheek. "Entertainment, really. It was actually pretty funny what happened, and you're good company when my roommates are at work." He paused for a moment, and I found myself examining his face carefully. His hair was dark, but his bright eyes worked nicely with it. Although, I had never seen someone with such bizarre natural colors which made me question if it was really natural at all. He blinked, and for a moment, we made eye contact. I don't know why, but I felt my heart go faster and quickly looked down. He scoffed, leaning against the table. "Now, for my question. I want to know what you think about me." He raised an eyebrow.  
"What I think?" I tilt my head. "I think you're pretty nice for saving me from being crushed by a box of books." I joked lightly, though, I was serious. Urushihara shook his head. "No, no. I'm talking about that little moment we had, when you kissed me and ran."  
I couldn't hold a blush from forming, sweat growing on my palms. What... I thought? I inhaled slowly, keeping my eyes focused on my fingers. "I think... We don't know each other much, and I would like to get to know you." I raised my gaze to see him for a moment, smiling.  
"Well isn't that swell? Alright, baby steps." He rose to a stand. "I have a thing about not leaving the house, so let's just talk." He made his way around the table to take a spot right beside me.

I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing my arm. Why was I feeling so anxious all of the sudden? "Let's get to know each other the proper way. You first." He set his hands on his lap. I nodded in reply after a moment, turning to face him. "Alright, my name is (y/n). I'm eighteen and just started my job a couple days ago. But I've always had bad luck wherever I go." I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Bad luck?" Urushihara wondered. "Yeah I don't doubt that." He snickered. I let out a sigh, resting my head in my hand. "Thanks. Anyway, what about you?"  
He hummed for a moment then spoke. "Alright i'm Hanzō Urushihara, eighteen."  
I waited for more but he finished, crossing his arms. "That's it? I know all that already." I narrowed my eyes. "Come on, say something about yourself."  
Urushihara grinned, tilting his head curiously. "You want to know more? And what if I say no? Maybe you won't like what you hear."  
"How bad can you be?" I nudged him jokingly but his violet eyes went dark for a moment before he lowered his head.

How... Bad can he be?  
My curiosity began to grow but as did my worry. This guy... I honestly wasn't sure what to think about him. He had a big ego, but when I needed help, he was there. This silent shutdown wasn't exactly what I had expected his response would be to my joke, which only raised more questions. "Are you a murderer?" I raised an eyebrow. "Secretly a bank robber? Are you hiding a mountain of cash in the bathroom?" I started to pull myself up to see for myself when I felt a gentle touch on my head. I took a quick glace to my side, seeing him smiling as his fingers stroked my hair. It was so familiar, the same kind of touch I had woken up too after my accident. "You entertain me. I'll show you, but first, close your eyes." His whisper came from behind my ear. Curiosity gnawing at my insides, I shut my eyes and felt his hand leave my head. I tried to listen carefully, hearing small movements moving in front of me. The light from the window suddenly vanished and I was tempted to open my eyes, but decided against it. What was going on? I almost flinched when Urushihara touched my face, then a warm sensation over my lips. I quickly reached out, gripping his shoulders tightly, making sure to keep my eyes closed. I... Didn't want to back away because... I actually liked this.  
When he moved away, I heard his voice from in front of me. "Open your eyes, and don't scream."  
Don't... Scream? I lowered my head to the ground and opened my eyes, trying to prepare myself for what I would see in front of me. I couldn't think of anything someone like him could be. Is Urushihara... Not normal somehow? I took a deep breath, raising my head as slow as I could. First, I saw him kneeling on the table, arm rested on his knee. I lowered my arms, resting them on my lap. Then I could see what had blocked the light, so clearly, my heart skipped. I wasn't afraid, not at all. I wanted to say something, anything, but nothing could leave my lips. "Are you..." I blinked, having to rub my eyes. This had to be a dream, right? When I look again, nothing would be there; and yet, Urushihara smirked, tilting his head slightly. "That look on your face is a little funny." He joked. I breathed out a sigh, standing up slowly. "This is real, isn't it?" I wondered, looking upon his jet black wings. "What... Are you?"  
He reeled his wings back in, resting them upon his back and standing up on the table. "Isn't it obvious? Are you scared?" As he asked, the mischievous grin on his face widened. "Silly of me to ask. You look scared. So what now? Gonna run away?"  
"...An angel?" I breathed out quietly. Urushihara's eyes widened and I saw a light pink flush his cheeks. "Don't you know anything? Of course not!" He narrowed his eyes and looked to his feet. I noticed him clenching his hands tightly until his skin turned red. "Not anymore." Finishing, he lowered himself to sit down. "Do you know who I am? I bet you've heard my name before." He was avoiding my gaze, but why? I.. Really wasn't afraid. Surprised, confused, curious, but not afraid. Instead of replying, I let myself wrap him in a hug, closing my eyes and just embraced the warmth. "Not an angel?" I asked. "Could've fooled me. You're too kind not to be one." I smiled, even though he couldn't see it.  
Urushihara grunted, suddenly gripping onto my shirt tightly. "Don't s-say things like that. You have no idea w-what I've..." He trailed off. "I was one a long time ago. But.."  
I let myself nuzzle into his shoulder. I had a pretty good idea what he was but still not.. Who he was. A demon, right? In the stories, angel's had snow white wings but the dark color of his was pretty apparent. I had to think for a moment on the stories. Urushihara says he was once an angel, and not anymore. The only story I knew that matched that was... "Lucifer." I muttered out-loud. Urushihara hummed, nodding slowly. "So you've heard of me. You know who I am, and what I am, so why are you still.. Hugging me?" He tried to wiggle away but I gripped tighter. "I don't want to let go. You're not as bad as everyone says you are." I argued in return.  
Lucifer chuckled, then sighed heavily. "You're pretty strange. I guess that's a good thing, since you're the only one who doesn't pick on me and I actually like you."  
Before I could ask, I heard the door open and turned in the direction to see a couple of unfamiliar guys walk in. I looked back to Lucifer, his face red as he looked away from them.  
One of the guys burst out laughing while the other cried out in worry.  
"How the hell did you manage to find a date when you never leave this room?" The laughing one spoke.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" The second yelled after. "Your wings are out! Don't you know anything about keeping a secret?"  
I slowly released him from the hug, lowering myself to the ground and waving slowly. Roommates, right? I hadn't met them before this. One of the guys closed the door as they sat around the table as well. Lucifer hopped down and his wings suddenly seemed to dissolve into nothing right before my eyes. "Tease me all you want. At least I actually met someone who isn't mean to me, unlike you guys." He crossed his arms. I stayed quiet, watching the scene before me. One of the guys draped his arm around the boy's neck, giving him a grin. "Mean? We're just teasing. Who couldn't tease a lazy slob like you anyway?" He joked. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, pushing the guy away. "..Whatever." After a moment, his eyes lit up. "Hey, you didn't bring any food by chance, did you?"  
Both guys turned, frowning. "Food? We gave it to the neighbor when we saw the delivery truck outside."  
One of them, with blond hair, crossed his arms after Lucifer cried out. "Ordering stuff while we're out again?"  
I heaved a sigh, smiling to myself. I'm not quite sure what I got myself into but I don't think I could call this bad luck. In fact, I think this was going to get very interesting.


End file.
